Human Dragon
by thecod
Summary: crossover harry potter/hiko from rurouni kenshin. Hermione is on Voldemort's hit list and snape can't save her this time.
1. Voldemort's favour

Right well I'm back this will be my first fic since October so if I'm a little rusty bear with me. It will be 6th year and I plan to add OoTP canon as soon as it becomes available until then imagination will have to do.

I do not own harry potter J.K Rowling has that honor and it's one I don't intend to steal. I'll just play with the world a little.

Oh if I've inadvertently copied someone else's work I'm sorry tell me where and I'll fix it and acknowledge your fic. 

This fic is based on Unseen Watcher's fic dragons and I have her permission to use it for which I bow before her greatness. It would be advisable to read it before this but it's not completely necessary. The link is storyid=850188

Lastly I live in Australia as I've pointed out in my other fics and at the wiktt boards currently there is a bit of a problem with one of the teachers in NSW having a student teacher relationship so this fic 'will' be 'friendship only' between sev and mione until she's out of hogwarts. That may not be to everyone's tastes but I'm playing this one within the rules people.

And now the main feature:

Chapter 1: Voldemort's favour.

Severus was annoyed he was also aggravated, irritated and down right pissed off. Though he was also starting to worry. Lord Voldemort had summoned him more than 5 hours ago and he still had no idea why. Having tea and bickies with the dark lord was fine and good but having to keep your emotions in check and carry on chitchat with a man likely to crucio you at any moment was not something he had planned for today. 

"Severus severus stop fidgeting I know you're wondering what I got you here for. I'm just doing a favour for you, getting rid of a certain student who constantly annoys you" Voldemort purred severus wondered how he pulled it off considering he was half snake.

"My lord you are to kind have you finally gotten potter" snape responded

"Not yet" the smile evaporating from voldemort's face "but I've got a trace on another who constantly shows our kind up that damned Granger. With her gone half your worries will be gone and potter's morale crushed. The team I sent to do it will be back shortly." Voldemont grinned but it was not a pleasant grin only a snake would have detected any warmth in it.

Severus responded with joy "My lord that is wonderful", but his mind was elsewhere.   /Granger targeted, sure the girl was a know it all nuisance but at least she payed attention and tried. Potter or Weasley I wouldn't have missed much Albus and the rest of the school would, but I wouldn't they were just damn trouble makers, but Granger damn I guess being a muggle born and one of potter's friends was too much for voldemort to ignore. This will break Albus's heart/ "how did you do it"

"easily the girl had know idea of how to protect herself I just had Pettigrew follow her for a few days to establish her routine and then, well she'd be dead by now though the team should have been back by now unless they decided to have a little fun with her" Voldemort sneered though to Severus it seemed he was irritated by the fact that they were late.

"When were they supposed to be back my lord" Severus enquired keeping his face expressionless.

"10 minutes ago and I told them not to be late." Voldemort didn't bother to hide his feelings and severus knew that when they got back he wasn't standing in an open place, he was no psychic but when Voldemort was looking this pissed someone was going to get crucio'ed and it wasn't going to be him.

Then again he thought /if they're taking this long maybe granger's not dead yet/ he shoved that thought aside he couldn't start hoping for a miracle while trying to walk the deatheater tightrope and especially not with voldemort right in front of him miracles could wait, right now he had to keep up the act. Severus was just about to speak up when two deatheaters apparated into Voldemort's chambers and from their appearance they had run into something a lot more powerful than just granger.

"Where are the others" Voldemorts voice was harsh demanding and severus was glad it wasn't directed at him.

"Dead" answered the deatheater with the least injuries his left arm hung uselessly by his side nearly severed the other had a horrible slash across his chest and was struggling to stay alive.

"What happened I sent ten of you how come only two returned." Voldemort's anger had abated a little. Being late for playing around was one thing getting caught in a fight was something else.

"I'm not totally sure lord we apparated to where you told the mudblood would be and managed to surprise her though she fought back well she took two of us down before we managed to disarm her we were just about to kill her when something killed Smith, we never saw it we spun round to attack whatever it was and in that instant Johns and Matthews went down I spun around quickly in their direction and something wizzed past me and hit my arm if I hadn't of spun I'd be dead too Michels here stepped back when he heard my cry of pain and gut that slash if he hadn't of moved he would have been in two. I didn't see what happened to the other five but I know Roberts dropped her wand when he died I was going to summon it but Dumbledore apparated on the scene and I decided it was time we got out of there."

"Why did you come back Travers why didn't you stay and fight to the end?"        

"The situation was hopeless my lord we couldn't have completed our mission and or staying there would only have meant our deaths we can't serve you when we are dead my lord."

"You make a good point Travers and for that I'll spare from crucitus today. You said that Dumbledore apparated there?"

"Yes my lord he did we didn't exactly stay around long to find out what he did next my lord but he definitely turned up."

"hmmm interesting, Severus my follower why don't you head back to Hogwarts and see if you can find out what going on. Oh and sorry about not being able to get rid of your annoyance for you."

"yes my lord I will don't worry about the girl my lord another opportunity will arise."

And with that severus apparated.

So what do you think I'll try to make future chapters longer but wont make any promises.


	2. It had to be a monday

Well real life has given me a kick in the pants I'm shifting house have two assignments overdue that I haven't started( damn it) and no info sheets to work on them. So being at uni all day with nothing to do I thought I'd better do some fic writing while I have some time given the earlier mentioned preconditions it way be a while before I can update again.

Review thanks :

Enchantress: thanks yes hiko is so cool! As for specific pupils well hiko won't be teaching swordmanship to ANYONE but the will still be plenty of Hiko's Hiten Mitsuryugi slices.

Katrina: no harry wont be a little hiko though harry may get some good advice from him. Kenshin at the moment is happily flashing his magneta gi around Las vegas and enjoying himself he will (or at least I plan him to) come into the fic at a later stage.

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling is female I am male need I say more.

Chapter 2: It had to be a Monday.

Hermione looked at the scene before her. Bodies strewn all over the street, blood flowing down the drains away from the area. 

She shook her head it had to be a Monday didn't it, and to think that she had been enjoying herself. Going to the shops for a couple of hours had been great and she'd just been walking home when the deatheaters attacked. 

She'd had her wand on her of course after last year she had learnt never to be without it but it was still almost useless. 

Hermione had thought that she was alright at duelling and she had found out how wrong she was. Dodging expelliarmus was nothing compared to trying to dodge Cruciatus she'd been amazed that with ten casting it at her that they'd only got one partial hit.

Mind you it wasn't an experience she wanted to repeat just that one hit had been enough for them to disarm her and start the incantation for Avada Kedavra. Looking at the wrong side of that curse was something she never wanted to experience again, mind you not many people ever got the chance to, it wasn't a curse that was often interrupted. 

She looked over at the man who had saved her, really seeing him for the first time. He was tall, powerfully built, though his cape hid much of his form. Even at ease he looked liked he could pounce like a great bird of prey, no that wasn't quite right, he looked more like a dragon soaring down to rip his prey to pieces. Hermione wondered where that imagery had come from he was a man not a dragon yet the image in her minds eye had fit so well, oh well she could worry about it later. right now she should be getting her wand off the ground. While Hermione was recovering from the attack Dumbledore proceeded to walk over to the man and start a conversation.

"Hello my name is Albus Dumbledore what is yours?"

"Seijuro Hiko"

"Well Mr Hiko thank you for saving my student Miss Granger"

"Accepted, your student you say is she your apprentice?"

"No I'm the headmaster at a school; she is one of the students."

"I see this would be a school for magic users then."

"Yes it is how did you know?"

"I saw that fight before you came, I watched your arrival, I cannot wield magic the way you or the girl does, but I can recognize it. I was never trained as a mage rather as a swordsman and my magic flows through my sword as I attack instead of through a wand, though it is more a spiritual essence than true magic."

"I see, where is it you come from for no school I know of teaches the use of our ki spirit as a focus for magic, even the eastern schools have not taught such a method for over a hundred years."

"And they were wise for stopping for as it can give great power so also can it cause the wanting of great power which can create tyrants of incredible powers."

"You are right it can but do you not think that such skills should have been continued?"

"Perhaps but there are few now who even know that they exist, fewer still who can control and only two who have mastered such techniques."

"Well then would you tell me then how it is you know of them"

"I suppose I cannot give you the run around twice. I am from Japan and it is over 130 years since I became a master of my technique."

"130 years but you look in your prime how is it that you can be that old?"

"I am older than 130 that is simply how long it has been since I became a master, as to me being in my prime I still am physically and so is my blasted baka deshi, grumble grumble baka deshi grumble, as to the how it is the nature of the technique I mastered. When I mastered it I became in effect a human dragon, untouchable.

That is why I look so young I have effectively became a dragon in human form and the only things that can harm them can harm me extreme old age in the thousands of years or a stronger dragon. Only a more powerful swordsman can kill me and none of them now exist."

"A dragon in human form amazing! I wonder do you know of the killing curse."

"Avada kedavra yes I know of it that was why I interfered in that fight saving others is more my baka deshi's line of work."

"Would it work on you?"

"If it hit maybe, it would depend on the power behind it but I have ways of stopping it from hitting beside raw speed."

"Hmm impressive, you mentioned a baka deshi earlier who is that?"

"That would be my idiot apprentice although I suppose I cannot call him that anymore now he is also a master"

"I see Master Hiko would you be doing much for the next year?"

"Not much why you look like a man who is planning something?"

"So you can read my expression?"

"No your ki changed briefly it is a skill of my technique to be able to read others emotions so as to predict their moves in battle."

"Hmm I see would you mind accompanying Miss Granger and I back to Hogwarts"

"Hogwarts is that the name of the school?"

"Yes it is. Hermione I think it would be best if you came with us for a few days you can still meet up with harry and ron on Wednesday to get your supplies for the year."

"Okay Professor but how did you know? Oh I forgot you always seem to know everything" Hermione answered haltingly at first.

"Well moony whispered in my ear something about a certain harry going to diagon alley. So Master Hiko are you ready to go."

"I suppose though I think I'm going to regret this"

"Nonsense"

And with that Albus extended energy around the three and apparated them to the gates of Hogwarts.

Okay how'd I go next chapter hiko meets snape hmmm this could get interesting and some Snape Hermione interaction 

Lets see how distraught I can make him.  


End file.
